oscarthegrouchfandomcom-20200213-history
Luis Santeiro
, center, with Luis Santeiro (left) & SESAME STREET Live choreographer Patti Colombo]] Luis G. Santeiro (b. October 9, 1947) is a Cuban-American playwright & television writer who has been a member of the SESAME STREET writing staff since 1978. In this role he has shared a number of Emmys won for Best Writing in a Children's Series. His other work for Children’s Television Workshop includes penning [[w:c:muppet:Sesame Street, Special|'SESAME''' STREET, Special]], writing lyrics for a number of songs including "Dentist of Seville" & "Todos un Pueblo", & developing the Troubles the Cat segments on ''[[w:c:muppet:Big Bag|'BIG''' Bag]]. Santeiro may be best known for creating the bilingual 1970s television sitcom ''Qué Pasa USA? Writing Credits *''A is for Asthma'' (video) *''[[w:c:muppet:A New Baby in My House|A New Baby in MY House]]'' (video) *''The Alphabet Game'' (video) *"[[w:c:muppet:Rosita's_Block_Party|'Rosita'’s Block Party]]" (book) *''Sing-Along Earth Songs'' (video) *"[[w:c:muppet:Sesame Street, Special|''SESAME'' STREET, Special]]" (pledge-drive special) *''[[w:c:muppet:Big Bird's Sunny Day Camp Out|'BIG' BIRD’s SUNNY Day Camp Out]]'' (stage show) File:Sing-Along Earth Songs.jpg File:Put Down the Duckie A Sesame Street Special.jpg File:Big Bird's Sunny Day Camp.jpg ''SESAME STREET'' Song Credits File:All Over The World.jpg|"All Over the World" File:Bip Bippadotta Air.jpg|"Air" File:4209 b.jpg|"Amazingly Awesome Seven Song" File:Baa Baa Bamba.jpg|"Baa Baa Bamba" File:Elmo Telly silly animals.jpg|"Baby Say It Loud" File:2125 d.jpg|"[[w:c:muppet:A Baby's Life|A Baby’s Life]]" File:Baile.jpg|"Baile" File:Barnacle Subtraction.png|Barnacle Subtraction" File:2475 c.jpg|"BASURA"|link=Basura File:Big Bird's Song.jpg|"[[w:c:muppet:Big Bird's Song|'BIG' BIRD’s Song]]" File:Big Kids Cry.jpg|"Big Kids Cry" File:2 Names Are Better.jpg|"Bilingual Fruit Song" File:I Feel Totally Proud.jpg|"Birthday Emotions" File:4213 b.jpg|"Camouflage Carla" File:Ernie & Bert as Mechanics 1.jpg|"Car Mechanics Song" File:Charmin'.jpg|"Charmin'" File:Conga Counting Song new.jpg|"[[w:c:muppet:Conga Counting Song|Conga Count'ing Song]]" File:Cracking Nuts.jpg|"Cracking Nuts" File:D Duah Duah.jpg|"D Duah Duah" File:Da Don't Walk.jpg|"Da Don't Walk" File:It Soon Gets Done.jpg|"Daddy Helps with the Dishes" File:Danny's Birthday.jpg|"Danny’s Birthday" File:The Dentist of Seville.jpg|"Dentist of Seville" File:3187 x.jpg|"Different" File:Different Yet the Same.jpg|"Different Yet the Same" File:Celina Jelly.jpg|"Do the Jelly" File:Fire Wolf.jpg|"[[w:c:muppet:Don't You Go Back In|'DON’T You Go Back In]]" File:3136 j.jpg|"Elbows & Knees" File:Elmo lavender moon.jpg|"[[w:c:muppet:Elmo and the Lavender Moon|'Elmo' & the Lavender Moon]]" File:Elmo 4 Ducks.jpg|"[[w:c:muppet:Elmo's Ducks|'Elmo'’s Ducks]]" File:4716 c.png|"[[w:c:muppet:Elmo's Ducks|'Elmo'’s Plant Song]]" File:4277 d.png|"Falling Leaves" File:Rosita Fiesta.jpg|"Fiesta" File:4163 g.jpg|"Five Sock Conga" File:4195 f.jpg|"The Flapping Song" File:4222 d.jpg|"Floating on Air" File:The Gaga Father.jpg|"The Gaga Father" File:Girl of La Mancha.jpg|"Girl of La Mancha" File:Oscar's Trashy Songs.jpg|link=Grouchelot|"[[Grouchelot|'GROUCH'elot]]" File:Grouchology Song.jpg|link=Grouchology|"[[Grouchology|'GROUCH'ology]]" File:Vegetables.jpg|"[[w:c:muppet:Grow High Grow Low|Grow HIGH Grow Low]]" File:The Heart of a Frog.jpg|"[[w:c:muppet:Heart of a Frog|Heart of a Frog]]" File:Hace Frio!.jpg|"Hace Frio!" File:Heave Ho.png|"Heave Ho" File:Split screen home.jpg|"Home to Me" File:Abby Broccoli Song.jpg|"For Broccoli Hurray-Hurrah" File:4200 f.jpg|"I Finally Saw a Rainbow" File:I Say Banana.jpg|"[[w:c:muppet:I Say Banana|'I' Say BANANA]]" File:If Moon Was Cookie.jpg|"[[w:c:muppet:If Moon Was Cookie|If Moon Was Cookie]]" File:4615 c.png‎|"I’m a Beast" File:We're Flying.jpg‎|"[[w:c:muppet:I'm Flying|'I'’m Flying]]" File:Kermit the Frog sings It's Alive.jpg|"It’s Alive" File:King Sneer.jpg|"King Sneer" File:L is for Low.jpg|"L is for Low" File:Ernie plant.jpg|"Little Plant" File:Look 'n Flap.png|"Look 'n Flap" File:4142 d.jpg|"[[w:c:muppet:Look, There's Zero Bananas|Look , There’s Zero BANANAS]]" File:Look Through the Window.jpg|"Look Through the Window" (Spanish lyrics) File:Mango Tango.jpg|"The Mango Tango" File:3164 z c.jpg|"Martian Family (Yip Yip Song)" File:Me Draw Cookie.jpg|"Me Draw Cookie" File:2096 m.jpg|"Me & My Chair" File:3357 c.jpg|"Moon 'Round the Earth" File:Muevete.jpg|"Muevete" File:Musica.jpg|"Musica" File:2574-D2.jpg|"My Baby's Going to Have a Baby" File:2292 b.jpg|"Naughty Door Opera" File:Frieda song.jpg|"New Baby" File:No Me Gusta.jpg|"No Me Gusta" File:4209 e.jpg|"The Number Siete Rumba" File:Old Conga Counting Song.jpg|"Numero Comparsa" File:Pet at the Vet.jpg|"Pet at the Vet" File:The Paperclip.jpg|"The Paperclip" File:Quiero Jugar.jpg|"Quiero Jugar" File:Recycle song cartoon.jpg|"Recycling Blues" File:Rhyme Out.jpg|"Rhyme Out" File:4209 c.jpg|"Seven Chickens Dance" File:4209 f.jpg|"Seven S Things Song" File:Simple Clapping Song.jpg|"Simple Clapping Song" File:Singing in the Shower.jpg|"Singing in the Shower" File:The Snuffle Shuffle.jpg|"The Snuffle Shuffle" File:Songo Song.jpg|"Songo's Song" File:South American Way.jpg|"South America Way" File:Taking A Picture.jpg|"Taking a Picture" File:Placido Telephone.jpg‎|"The Telephone Opera" File:4124 z c.jpg|"[[w:c:muppet:Telly's Lunch|'Telly'’s Lunch]]" File:3529 g.jpg|"[[w:c:muppet:Telly's Pagliacci|'Telly'’s Pagliacci]]" File:That's Music.jpg|"That's Music" File:2759 j.jpg|"Todos un Pueblo" File:Tortellini Song.jpg|"[[w:c:muppet:The Tortellini Song|The Tortellini Song]]" File:4403 g.png|"Unique Song" File:What Is Friend Original.jpg|"What is Friend?" File:3057 g.jpg|"When I Grow Up (song)" File:The Woodchuck Song.jpg|"The Woodchuck Song" File:Words In Me.jpg|"Words in Me" File:Write Your Name.jpg|"Write Your Name" File:X Train.jpg|"X Train"|link=X Train File:Randy Travis.jpg‎|"You Gotta Ask Some Questions" File:Zanahoria.jpg|"Zanahoria" File:4142 b.jpg|"Zero Means You've Got Nothing" File:Zoo Zoom Zoom.png|"Zoo Zoom Zoom" File:Celia Cruz Zunzun.jpg|"Zunzun" External links *Que Pasa USA? Profile Videos 'BASURA' File:"Sesame Street Classic" - What's the Spanish word for "trash"? [[Grouch Melody|'GROUCH' Melody]] File:"Sesame Street" 2159 - Miss Blechman visitin Oscar [[Grouchelot|'GROUCH'elot]] File:"Sesame Street" "Grouchelot" File:"Sesame Street" - "Grouchelot" File:"Grouchelot" [[Grouchology|'GROUCH'ology]] File:"Sesame Street" Grouchology w Jason Jones See also *Luis Santeiro on the Muppet Wiki *Luis Santeiro on the [[w:c:grouches:Grouches Wiki|'GROUCHES' Wiki]] Page Navigation Category:All articles Category:All pages Category:Articles Santeiro, Luis